


A Special Gift

by Idontcare1835



Series: Dick Grayson Works [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: The Team decided to give Wally an extra special gift for his birthday.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Dick Grayson Works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841428
Kudos: 60





	A Special Gift

**Author's Note:**

> _'Mindlink'_  
>  Robin has his mask on for the entirety of this one-shot because it's more comfortable to sleep in and won't fall off while he sleeps.

\--Artemis' P.O.V.--

 _Could they be any more annoying, I mean it's so obvious that they like each other._ I let out a sigh of annoyance as I watch them once again sneak glances at each other, just missing the other's gaze. Their obliviousness was killing me, _I have to get them together before I explode._ Just then I had a brilliant idea. Tomorrow was Wally's birthday, and he was staying over at the cave for some reason, anyway, we decided to have a movie night and someone called Roy to come over. Anywayyyyy we were currently watching Guardians of the Galaxy in the lounge. _'M'gann can you hear me?"_

 _'Artemis, what's wrong?'_ M'gann's immediate reply came, she sounded worried.

 _Damn that girl worries too much._ I don't say that thought, instead, I reply with _'The two oblivious idiots otherwise called Wally and Robin, and I don't know about you, but I reckon it's high past time that we got them together.'_ M'gann squealed in response and a quick glance in her direction showed the martian to be smiling happily, and a confused Superboy staring at her in concern. _'I guess your in then?'_

 _'Yess, but what are we going to do?'_ M'gann asked, whilst turning her gaze to stare at the two oblivious love-struck teenagers.

 _'I don't know, my brilliant idea was to get everyone to try and get them together somehow'_ I frown slightly before M'gann squeals once again, through the mind link of course not out loud.

 _'Hang on a sec,'_ M'ganns voice rang out. _'Link established'_

 _'What's going on, why are is there a mind link, is something wrong?'_ Zatanna questions instantly making me sigh, _why does everyone worry so much?_

 _'We need your help, all of your help."_ I go on to tell them about how we wanted to get Wally and the boy wonder together. _'So any ideas?'_

 _'It's Wally's birthday tomorrow right?'_ Roy questions, but doesn't wait for an answer. _'And Wally likes lots of presents,'_ I smirk, hoping his going where I think he's going. _'Don't you think Wally would just love to get a present in bed.'_

 _'Are you saying we should give Robin to Wally as a present?'_ Kaldur asks curiously, and I'm pretty sure the movie was forgotten about, as we were scheming and the other two were to busy trying to sneak glances at the other.

 _'That's exactly what I'm saying, but there are two problems, Robin's a light sleeper and Wally needs to be asleep in his room for this to work.'_ Just at that moment, the movie ends.

 _'Follow my lead'_ I order before turning to face Wally. "Hey Baywatch, go to your room,"

"Why?" Wally's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he turns to face me.

"Please Wally" M'gann pleads, her eyes big. _Damn, she's a good actor._

"Fine," Wally grumbles before turning around and walking back to his room. That's another thing that makes it obvious he likes Robin, he stopped flirting with everyone.

"So why does Wally have to leave?" Robin questions, his eyes not leaving his not so secret crush.

"How else are we supposed to set up the party and presents if Kid Idiot is in the same room" I lie quickly. He raises an eyebrow, obviously seeing through my lie, though he is the protegee to the greatest detective ever. But instead of calling me out he just shrugs before laying back down.

"So, we are staying here for the night right?" He asks, over his shoulder.

"Of course," Zatanna replies before following suit. Everyone lies down around the lounge room whilst M'gann mentally turns off the lights.

"Night" M'gann whispers into the sky.

"Good night my friends," Everyone else says night before we all go to 'sleep'.

 _'Zatanna, your up my friend'_ Kaldur speaks through the mind link as Robin closes his eyes.

"Ekam nibor llaf otni a peed peels" Zatanna whispers, and the effect is almost instant, as light snores could be heard from the boy wonder. ' _That should work, but just in case speak through the mind link.'_ Everyone nods in acknowledgement before M'gann disappeared for a few minutes only to reappear with ribbon in hand. A smirk makes its way onto my face as together Zatanna and M'gann wrap up Robin.

 _'Somethings missing,'_ Roy mutters.

 _'Oh, a card.'_ Turning around I walk off to my room. Sliding the door closed gently I grab a piece of paper and a pen. Folding it in half I quickly write TO WALLY on the front before walking back out pen in hand. ' _What should we write on the inside?'_ I ask when I get back to the lounge.

 _'How about...'_ Roy responds and I write it down after the whole team agrees. Once the card is finished and Robin's wrappings are secured Superboy grabs Robin and follows us into Wally's room. We all crowd around Wally's bed. Roy was at the foot of the bed holding back the blankets, whilst Kaldur was next to him. M'gann was at the top left corner of the bed, the tape they used to wrap up robin covering her mouth in what I'm guessing to be a failed attempt to stop her giggles. Zatanna was leaning on the bed head covering her mouth in an attempt to quiet her laughter. I was next to M'gann whilst Superboy was opposite me.

 _'Ohh, Superboy place Robin on top of Wally's arm.'_ Zatanna giggles, when said Kryptonian goes to place down the sleeping bird. Huffing Superboy follows Zatanna's order and gently grabs Wally's arm and stretching it out before placing Robin on the bed. Pressing my lips together as to not make a sound I lean over Baywatch and place the card between Robin's arms. Glancing up I nod at the rest of the team and we quickly make our way out of the room, before settling down for the night.

\--Wally's P.O.V.--

My eyes flutter open as I groan, I was just having the best dream, why oh why did I have to wake up. I sigh, as I fail to go back asleep. _Guess I'm up, now for breakfast._ I smile happily at the thought of food, before getting up, or at least trying to, only to find that my right arm is trapped. Turning around, expecting to see a pillow or something trapping my arm, what I didn't expect to see was a certain bird using my arm as a pillow. I frown as I notice something pink wrapped around his neck. Gently, I use my other hand to pull the blankets back only to see Robin wrapped in pink ribbon, I smile at how cute he looks before noticing a letter tucked safely between his arms. Gently, still using one hand I grab the letter and somehow manage to open it.

Dear Wally,  
Happy Birthday and ask the bird out  
Love the Team (Plus Roy)

I blush, _was it seriously that obvious that I liked him?_ I question myself with a frown. Before sighing and smiling down at Robin. _Damn, he looks cuter when he sleeps, and here I thought it was impossible for him to get any cuter._ Smiling happily I go to move my arm away from him when he suddenly groans, and the whites of his mask become visible.

"Wally?" He murmurs, his voice husky from sleep making me shiver.

"Hmm" I reply, not trusting my voice at all.

"Why am I tied up?" He tries to move when he speaks as if trying to prove his point.

"I think you were supposed to be a gift to me or something" I mutter, as a blush creeps up my neck as I continue to stare at him.

"Yeah cause that's totally normal" Robin mutters before trying to get out of the ribbon, only to somehow end up on top of me. Don't ask me how though.

"Want some help" I muse, trying not to look at his oh so kissable lips. He groans before nods. Using my now free hands I free him from his ribbony prison only for him to snuggle deeper into my chest. "Robin, what are you doing?" I whisper, wishing I could see his eyes.

"Your comfy" Robin's words made me blush harder. Robin sighs in peace as he closes his eyes and falls back asleep but not before muttering something that made me blush ten times harder; "I love you Walls"


End file.
